PopPixie - Episode 105/Script
Flying Money Scene: Pixieville Chronicle Editor: I must say, Chatta, you've got a real talent for... Chatta: Are you serious?! You mean it?! You really like my scoops, my articles? I can work here at the Pixieville Chronicle? Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Whoohooo! Yes! Yes! Editor: Are you finished? Chatta: Do you want to discuss my contract? Okay! Where do I sign? Editor: I was trying to say, you have a real talent for digging up USELESS information! Chatta: U-useless? Could you please be more specific? Editor: Useless! Stupid! Vapid! Ridiculous! Banal! Phony! Chatta: Okay, I get it! But what about my article on Lola, the flying Pixie? Editor: How many Pixies do you know who DON'T fly? Chatta: Yes, but she flies BACKWARDS! Isn't that incredible? *Lola breaks the office's window* Chatta: Okay, okay, okay, maybe she still having some problems with the rear-view mirrors, but... *Chatta gets thrown out* Scene: Molly Moo *Chatta lands on Lockette, Cherie and Fixit's table* Lockette: You're early today! Chatta: You big nitwit! I was born to write the news! Martino: You are the news, Chatta! The most ejected aspiring journalist in Pixieville! Cherie: Hey! My new dress! Martino: You moved the glass! Lockette: Break's over! Bye guys! Cherie: Now I'll have to go on a wild shopping spree and buy a whole new wardrobe! *Lockette and Cherie leave* Chatta: Work, shopping, always the same thing! Nothing interesting ever happens in Pixieville! Scene: Pixieville Chatta: I've been wandering around all night and not one single newsworthy thing has happened. This town is boring! *A music is heard and a stream of money appears* Scene: Villa Ollivander Chatta: Cherie, it's Chatta! Quick, open up! I have big news! There's a huge money snake roaming the skies of Pixieville. And a flying piggy bank! Cherie: How many piggy banks do you know that don't fly? What's so strange about it? Scene: Fixit's House Chatta: Fixit! Open up! Quick! I've got the scoop of the century! Hear me! Wake up! Fixit: Give me a sec, Chatta. *He closes the window* Chatta: Why you??? Scene: Lockette's House Chatta: What a nightmare! I've got the scoop of the year and nobody wants to listen to me! Lockette: I believe you, Chatta! Chatta: You saw a flying piggy bank? Lockette: Yes, it was my Grunty... Chatta: It's okay. It's okay, Lockette. Lockette: My piggy bank had all my Pixiemoney inside! Chatta: Don't worry, we'll find Grunty, and I'll write an exclusive article on the Mysterious Money grabbing monster! Lockette: Yes, but how? Chatta: Use your locating talent to find the piggy bank. Lockette: Let's see! Yes! I can feel it! Yes, yes! Grunty is heading north! Chatta: Good! Let's go! Scene: Pixieville Chatta: It's a mystery, alright! Like some invisible force has sucked all the money from the houses... Lockette: Look, a clue! Pixiemoney! Gnomes: Pixiemoney? *They fight over a coin* Gnomes: Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Not if I get to it first! Noooooooooooo! Lockette: Look, Chatta, more Pixiemon...mph! Chatta: Don't say that word! The Gnomes have really good hearing when you're talkin' Pixiemon... mph! *Lenny and Yucca appear* Lenny: Welcome to the Elves neighborhood! You need to pay a toll to enter! Yucca: Whaddya got, girls? Chatta: How about... umm... PIXIEMONEY? *Lenny catches the coin, but a group of gnomes shows up and jumps on the elves* Lockette: I guess we'll have to find another clue to help us find my piggy bank! Chatta: Here's one! It's the music I heard that last night! Let's follow it! Scene: Elves' House Narcissa: Now this is what I call elf-style living! Rex: And it's only the beginning! The Magic Flute worked wonders last night! Now it's gonna help us rob the Pixieville Bank! The swimming pool's not gonna be able to hold it all! Narcissa: Way to go, Rex! Rex: Hey! Where'd Floxy go? *The house explodes* Floxy: For Elves' sake! This thing won't open! Not even with a cannon shot! Rex: Give it to me, wimp! It's not that difficult to break a piggy bank! *The piggy bank bites him* Chatta: Wow! That's quite the temper your pig has! Lockette: My little Grunty is protected by an anti-breaking spell. Rex: Wrench! Blowtorch! Bazooka! *All fail* Floxy: I told you, Rex! That pig is a tough one! *Grunty smells Lockette and runs to her. They reunite* Lockette: Grunty! I missed you so much! *Rex takes back the piggy bank* Rex: Get that Pixie! That pig is ours! Chatta: Oh, no! Scene: Bank Grind: This is very disturbing! Chatta: Don't worry, Mr. Grind! We'll free Lockette soon, you'll see! Grind: I was talking about the money! That evil Magic Flute could wipe me out! Chatta: Take it from me, by saving Lockette, you'll also save your money! All that free publicity will attract more clients! Grind: Free publicity? Really? Chatta: Yes! Cherie: This is the last time you get me involved in something like this! Look at my hair, it's a mess! Chatta: Quiet! Or they'll hear us! Scene: Pixieville Rex: Play it loud, Floxy! Scene: Elves' House Floxy: Hey, Pixiemoney that talks! And it's all mine! Cherie: I'm not your gift! You idiot! Rex: They're taking away our hard-earned money! Stop them! *The pixies run away* Rex: How dare you?!! I'll get you for this! Venom! Scene: Pixieville Rex: You won't escape us! Chatta: We have to go faster! Come on, Fixit! Play louder! Louder, Fixit! *Fixit is exhausted* Lockette: No! Cherie: How do you play this thing? It's getting on my nerves! Rex: Hold tight! Lockette: Give it to me! *Lockette plays the flute* Rex: Hold on! *Rex gets the flute back* Lockette: Oh, no, Grunty! What'll we do? Chatta: Stop, right there! Lockette: Oh, Grunty! Grunty! Cherie: Don't you dare touch Fixit! Fixit: Oh, no! Chatta: Got it! Fixit: Nicely done, Chatta! Grind: My money! My money! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Noooooooooooooo! Caramel: What do you think you're doing? Grind: Trying to console myself. Gnomes: Our money! Our money! Scene: Pixieville Chronicle Editor: We can't keep on going like this! The Pixieville Chronicle needs big news! Chatta: This is the biggest news story to ever hit Pixieville! All of our Pixieville money was stolen by the Elves and... Rex: Got it! *Rex breaks the window and tries to take the flute back but fails* Chatta: All thanks to this Magic Flute! Want to hear the melody? Editor: Get out of here! *Chatta leaves immediately* Voice: Open up! *The editor is surrounded by a group of gnomes after he opens the door* Gnomes: Our money! Our money! Our money! Our money! Category:Scripts Category:Cinélume Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:PopPixie Category:PopPixie Scripts Category:Season 1 (PopPixie) Category:Season 1 Scripts (PopPixie)